


we’ve run out of things we can say

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), basically harry is mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: Harry thinks back to a relationship that ruined long before this one.-based on ‘falling’.
Relationships: Camille Rowe/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	we’ve run out of things we can say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icefire87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/gifts).

> HEY!!! I want to start by saying I’m still unbelievably emotional over the entire Fine Line album. It’s been nearly a week and I cannot get over it.
> 
> 1) I know it’s about Camille but let my narry heart imagine 🙏  
2) I was listening to falling on repeat while scribbling this down and let me tell you it was PAINFUL (the binge-listening, I mean)!
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully I didn’t completely ruin this.

It was his fault.

It was his fault that he was curled up in a corner, back against a wall and arms wrapped tight around his shaking frame. It was his fault that he was alone with no one to turn to for comfort. It was his fault that one of his best friends was gone and probably having the time of his life while he was stuck here, wallowing in his misery.

Why did everyone leave? Was he just not worth it? Did no one feel the need to stay and fight for him?

He felt anger simmer low in his stomach. How unfair was it to toss him aside the second he showed a little weakness? The fingers in his hair pulled hard until his scalp stung. _How could she do this to him?_ He sunk his teeth into his lip to keep it from wobbling as his lungs simultaneously exploded and crumpled. He felt the familiar prickle of heat behind his eyes and the anger immediately melted away.

He knew he had no right to feel this way. Wasn’t he the person who left someone in this exact same situation so long ago? He let the love of his life slip right through his fingertips without a second thought just so he could pursue some nameless face. 

That was what he was best at, wasn’t it? Finding love, falling too hard, and throwing it all away for something inexplicably meaningless that wouldn’t have the slightest bit of value to him the next day.

A memory suddenly resurfaced, or an image rather, an image of sparkling blue eyes tinged red, reflecting the spitting image of absolute betrayal, and he could still remember how that one look absolutely crushed him. He gasped raggedly, the breath scraping against the tightening walls of his throat as if his own body was turning against him.

He still remembered the words they threw around, carelessly pouring in more and more venom until it eventually boiled over in a toxic mess.

“_I can’t waste my life waiting for someone who gives up so easily._”

He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget those words. Engraved permanently in his brain, forever plaguing his memory. He gave up. He gave up on him and now he was paying for it. And fuck, did it hurt, more than anything he’s felt before.

His fingers were shaking as he reached for his phone, pathetically crawling back to the undeserving victim of his youthful ignorance, and he punched in the familiar consonant, vowel, vowel, double consonant.

He blinked back his tears and let his fingers fly.

“_I’m falling, and I get the feeling that you’ll never need me again._”


End file.
